Forces of Nature
by TitaniumNinjasGirl
Summary: I must go to the Valley of Shadows." "What happened to him? Is he hurt?" "I could forget everything at literally any moment. Would it be soon?" "Elements change, according to season, Sometimes without any rhyme or a reason, Though time will tell if darkness will rise, To put it back right, you must fix the ties..."
1. Chapter 1- Spirits of Nature

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae2408b1b3c92f104fb186a0c142a368"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(Author's note: I started writing this on January 12, 2018. I was in 8th grade and my writing has not only changed but improved. If this first chapter or two is slow or weirdly written I wanted to let you know that's why. It gets better as it goes I promise!)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae2408b1b3c92f104fb186a0c142a368"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~~~~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae2408b1b3c92f104fb186a0c142a368"Sensei Wu sat in deep meditation, looking into the Spirit Smoke. He was breathing slowly in...out...in...out. He closed his eyes and relaxed, and suddenly he was being surrounded in black quietness. He was in the spirit realm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e82c46a682c2787438170fe9980867cb""Spirits, show me the future." Colors started forming around him, swirling around in a dizzying rainbow of color. They slowed after a few seconds and formed shapes. He recognized his ninja being formed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5586f3a9efec8bb5605a68ad75fabcec"The first picture was hothead Kai, wearing red and, of course, showing off his fire powers by lighting his clothes on fire and then putting it out with a snap."Showoff," Wu mumbled. He raised his eyes back to the picture./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e5d4a6d4fed47638bc52e2ce37ded3b6"The next picture was stable, reliable Cole, dressed in black and earthbending outside. He was making ramps of dirt and stone for the Tread Assault to ride up and do tricks in the air. "Well, at least he is practicing," Wu sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5be302a511b3479707524c3aa2526ea2"Jay, AKA Zaptrap, as Cole called him, was next up. Clad in blue and tinkering with the Bounty's engine, he groaned and zapped the engine with lightning to make it start up. He smiled when it started running. "He is a good mechanic, like his father," Wu reminisced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e041bbcffdd67abe58cf9510b971741b"Next was his favorite (and only) nindroid (Ninja android) Zane was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. He flipped up a panel on his arm and set a timer for a pie he was putting in the oven. He sighed happily, flipped the panel down, and turned around to use his ice powers to cool his stew. "I can already taste that pie, Zane," Wu chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="938802c745eb83ec798e4469be8001d2"The view then changed to his nephew Lloyd, AKA the Green Ninja. Always determined to get better, Lloyd was training with the dummies in the training room. He conjured a ball of green energy and let it fly at the dummy, reducing it to ashes. "Easy, Lloyd," he gently scolded, even though Lloyd couldn't hear him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6c6beee2a04fb3755619e2a2c16e4a68"Soon after he finished speaking, the colors abruptly switched back to a view of Kai. Wu was confused. He had already seen this, so why were the spirits showing him again? He continued watching the picture. Maybe there was a hint? As soon as he thought this, Kai walked outside and tried to summon a ball of fire, but summoned just a spark before it fizzed out. Kai was confused and tried again, but with no success. Instead of fire, a green energy ball came out and exploded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c37970c174c3a5d84b874cf13a3517ef""What does this mean spirits?!" Wu shouted, starting to panic. Instead of stopping, the movie continued, but faster. The same thing happened with the other ninja, but with Lloyd getting earth, Cole getting ice, Zane getting lightning, and Jay getting style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why? Why is this happening?" Wu yelled. "Tell me! Please!" Suddenly he was jerked out of his meditation and he fell sideways onto the floor. He heard a knocking at his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"C-come in." He said shakily. He picked himself up off the floor and saw it was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sensei," she inquired, "are you okay? You look pale. Do you need medicine?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a1eccb5aa38a5dec09df89aa299d965""No, I am not physically injured. I am simply shocked about a vision I have had. The ninja may be in trouble." Wu style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Trouble? What kind of trouble? Are they in danger?" Nya asked with concern in her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He looked up to meet her eyes and replied, "Their elements. They are changing."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /_/p 


	2. Chapter 2- The Riddle

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sensei Wu POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Wait- what do you mean, CHANGING?" Nya asked nervously. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Wu related everything he had seen to Nya. She looked shocked, so he gave her a minute to let it sink in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""We have to tell them!" She style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Right then, Cole happened to walk style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tell who what?" He inquired. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nya looked at me quickly, then right back at style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I have a matter which I wish to discuss with all of you." I replied, "It is very important, so I wish for both of you to gather your teammates and meet me in the game room in 30 minutes." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes, Sensei." He answered as he bowed, a slightly confused look on his face as he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'He is reliable, just like his element. Or maybe soon to be his PAST element.' I thought with a sigh. "Hold on a moment Nya." I said, "Can you make sure the ninja actually make it to the living room and stay there? I have something I need to discuss with Misako a moment."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Of course, Sensei." She chuckled at my remark. "I'll watch the guys until you get there." She bowed and went to find the boys. I smiled and went to find Misako, and prayed she would help me understand what I had seen in my vision. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Misako was in the hold at a table studying a piece of what looked like a ripped scroll. I quietly, as not to disturb her, opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Misako," I said, "I have an important matter to discuss."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"She jumped up from her chair and it toppled to the ground. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wu!" She gasped, "You always scare me when you do that! You at least need to tell me when you want to talk to me when I'm working. Or trying to work, anyway." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I am very sorry Misako," I apologized, "but this is a topic which can not wait." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay," she sighed, "What is it?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As I told her of all that had happened, she asked no questions until I was done. Suddenly her eyes got as large as saucers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Tell me what elements they're going to have again!" She responded impatiently as she moved to get a sheet of paper and a pencil. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Kai had Lloyd's power, Lloyd had Cole's, Cole had Zane's, Zane had Jay's, and Jay had Kai's." I repeated. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She wrote it all down and gasped almost immediately after finishing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""I think I know what this means!" She said, "I found a scroll that mentions something like this. Listen to this:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Elements change, according to season,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sometimes without any rhyme or a reason,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Though time will tell if darkness will rise,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /To put it back right, you must fix the ties./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If you are willing to do such a thing,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Then you should do what a master would style="box-sizing: border-box;" /To go find the answer without nails or springs,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Go back to the place where you made bonds anew,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And then made a team with the people you knew./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When you succeed in finding the traces,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Of people you love now in once-familiar places,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All you must do recover yourself,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Is to master the force you now have in yourself.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Then it goes on to mention something about a 'Beauty born of darkness wielding the power of the moon and stars'." She stood in thoughtfulness for a moment, and then stood up and gasped, "I think it means that someone is deliberately trying to change the ninjas elements!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"My eyes widened as I realized what she meant. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You think somebody is trying to steal the ninja's power?" I asked, slightly style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes, basically." She replied. "Now we must go tell the ninja about this so they will not worry about it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"And just then, a knock sounded at the door and a muffled voice came from the other style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sensei?" It was Nya. "We're all gathered and ready for you in the living room." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thank you Nya." I replied as I got to my feet. "I will be out shortly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Cole POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"A few minutes earlier.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"As I closed the door to Misako's office, thought about what I had heard before I walked in. I hadn't meant to, of course, I had meant to knock, but that couldn't be helped now. It had sounded something like "...tell the ninja about this so they will not worry about it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"'Worry about what?' I pondered as I turned the corner to walk up to the top deck of Destiny's Bounty. I reached the top of the steps, but I didn't notice Zane was sitting on the deck, petting his robotic falcon on his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello, Cole." My friend with the sixth sense said without turning around. I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that he can sense me when I am nearby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"He said he can "feel" all of us, and that we all have a "presence" that he can sense. He says that Jay has an electric pulse that makes you feel like the hair on your arms is standing up, Kai has heat radiating off of him and a reckless flame inside that could flare at any moment, and I was a very solid and protective wall of sorts. He says that he would probably project a very light frost, and a cool, calm feel, and that Nya has a mix of calmness and flexibility about her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Hey, Zane." I replied as I sat down next to him. "What are you and your falcon doing out here? It's kind of chilly today, and Nya says it will probably rain later. I just don't want your metal to rust since you don't have your face cover anymore." He chuckled at this, but not in a mean way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Cole, as you remember, I am a NINDROID. I KNOW if it will rain, and right now it is a 54.1% chance of rain. And I am titanium, I do not rust."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Oh yeah." I said. Only Zane could state a fact and not sound like a know-it-all. I really liked that. "Oh, I almost forgot. Sensei wants us all downstairs in the living room in-" I checked my comlink. "-23 minutes exactly." I knew Zane had a logical mind, and everything has to be very specific. "Can you grab Jay and Kai and I'll get Lloyd?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Of course, brother." Zane said as we both got up. "My falcon and I will find them. I saw Lloyd in the training room 17 minutes ago if you are wondering." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay, thanks." I told him as we went our separate ways./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"8 minutes later...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I ran down to the training room after I had checked the kitchen for cake. (No luck. Only some leftovers from yesterday when Kai cooked. Ugh.) I could hear Lloyd grunting as he trained. Sometimes it seemed like he trained all the time, day and night. Makes sense when your dad was the warlord who wanted to take over Ninjago not so long ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I poked my head in the door and said, "Hey, Lloyd, if you're done completely disintegrating the dummy, Sensei wants us all upstairs in 15 minutes."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay," he panted, "I'll be up in a minute." I left the room and went to find Zane and meet up in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Zane POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"8 minutes earlier/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Cole and I parted, and I went down into the hold to look for Kai and Jay. Knowing them, there was a 93.7% chance they were arguing over a video game. As I suspected, when I arrived at the door to the video game room, I could hear yelling inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""JAY! OH MY WORD STOP STOP STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T ATTACK ME! ATTACK THE GIGANTIC BEAST!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh I am SO sorry Kai! I thought you were the beast!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""PIXAL, calculate approximately how long it will take to get them away from the screen and upstairs." After a moment, she chuckled, "About 30 seconds, if you bribe them with your cooking. But in worst case scenario, about an hour."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Well, it IS my night to cook anyway..." I commented. I smiled and popped my head in the door. "Hey Jay and Kai! The food is almost ready!" I shouted over the music of their game. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" They both turned around and yelled, game forgotten. "Wait," Jay said, sniffing the air, "there's no food cooking." But by the time that they had realized that, my falcon had flown in and unplugged their game. "AWWWW! Come ON!" They moaned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""That is exactly what Sensei wishes us to do, and go to the living room right now." I said to them as I turned around and walked out. They grumbled under their breath and followed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sensei Wu POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"As I walked towards the living room, I was deep in thought. How could we possibly protect the ninja from this fate? Would they be stuck like the spirits showed me if we couldn't? Or worse?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"I arrived at the living room, and when I reached for the door handle, I heard a ruckus from inside. It sounded like Kai and Jay were at it again, fighting over something. I opened the door to hear-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
